This invention relates generally to purchasing gifts for personal delivery, and in particular to verifying a purchaser meets limitations for purchasing restricted gifts.
People enjoy giving one another gifts, especially to celebrate special occasions, such as holidays and birthdays. When gifts are sent online, the recipient usually receives the gift electronically or by home delivery. But some gifts are subject to limitations on the gifting or receiving of gifts. For example, gifts of alcohol may trigger various regulations on the sale of liquor. These regulations may include, for example, that the gifting user is over a given age. In addition, verification and enforcement of these restrictions can be a barrier to adoption of restricted gifting to a wider audience.